


Sin Like Cardboard Signs

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-14
Updated: 2009-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can see sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin Like Cardboard Signs

 

  
He can see their sins like signs held high at chest level, the reason they should be punished.  There is no one he sees that is innocent, no one that doesn’t deserve to be under the lash and as much as he hates it, it’s made him numb now.  He lives for one thing and only one thing, because before this it was helping the innocent that drove him, that gave him the passion to follow in his father’s footsteps and track the monsters.  Only now, he knows that the Benders were not so much an anomaly, as they were the most honest.  They wore their sin on their sleeves and he didn’t need to see the signs to know them.  The duplicity of people makes him sick and it gets worse as the days go by. 

 

 

Sam is his only salvation because in him he sees nothing but Sam.  He thinks it’s something to do with the way he sold his soul for his brother, the inability to see his sins as easily as he sees others.  He prays, ironically enough, that this is the reason he can’t see it.  Prays because if it isn’t that, it means Sam’s soul is too far entrenched with demon taint that he can’t see it either way. 

 

 

Sam watches him too closely now and sometimes Dean sees things in his eyes that he doesn’t want to.  He sees the things in his own eyes and he tries to ignore it.  Only Sam was never good at ignoring the things that Dean wanted him too.  When Sam pushes him against the wall, shoves his tongue down Dean’s throat as he’s pulling his belt loose, Dean tries to push away but he can’t.  Sam is stronger and Dean damn well wants it bad enough that he doesn’t put up too much of a fight. 

 

 

He turns the tables on him though, he pushes Sam down on the bed, strips him and fucks him straight through the mattress.  He has to.  Because he can’t deny the sin in Sam anymore and he knows why he can’t see the signs.  It’s his sin, the perversion he pushed into his brother’s soul the way he pushed his cock into his body.  That Sam took it all so willingly was just his brother’s unswerving love for the big brother he idolized.

 

 

In the morning when Dean gets up, he sees the sign on Sam, the sign of sin, but it’s not Sam’s.  The murder and torture and pain and lust and incest he sees written on Sam’s skin.  It’s his own. 

 


End file.
